wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
House 003
9:27:02 PM Rune: He drops off to sleep fairly quickly! And sleeps very well until he awakens to the sound of someone moving aside the wall of the blanket fort and sliding into bed beside him. 9:27:38 PM Quill: He looks around and PANICS. "OH GODS WHAT" 9:28:32 PM Rune: There's a little yelp from the person beside him, who tries to escape, and the blanket fort collapses in a whirl of quilts and angry cat claws! 9:29:05 PM Quill: Who's there?! I have lasers. 9:29:36 PM Rune: Murky growls! 9:29:57 PM Rune: There's a voice from the (very high) ceiling: "What's a laser? And why are you in my bed?" 9:30:44 PM Quill: I was told this was my bed! 9:31:11 PM *** Quill looks for lights. *** 9:32:16 PM Rune: He turns the lamp on! There's a girl all dressed in diaphanous white, with very pale skin and dark hair, clinging to the ceiling. 9:32:24 PM Rune: Girl: By whom? 9:33:34 PM Quill: The current owners! Who are you? Are you a ghost? 9:34:30 PM Rune: Girl: ... Of course I'm not a ghost. Lady Faustina, you mean? 9:35:11 PM Quill: Um, yes ,that was her. She hired me. 9:35:48 PM Rune: Girl: Oh. Then it is your room. 9:35:55 PM Quill: Who are you? 9:36:00 PM Rune: She hops down off the ceiling. 9:36:51 PM Rune: Girl: ... I'm Feena, I... I was going to be the maid. I suppose you'll fire me now. 9:40:28 PM Quill: Why? 9:41:42 PM Rune: Feena: Because I ... broke into your room and wrecked your canopy and upset your cat? 9:41:50 PM Rune: Murky growls irritably. 9:46:49 PM Quill: Well, she's not my cat. 9:46:58 PM Quill: And anyway, it was just a mistake. 9:47:36 PM Rune: Feena: Oh, she's not? Sorry, I just assumed, since she was in here... oh, she's a tressym! I'm sorry, I didn't see the wings in all the, er, blankets. 9:50:20 PM Quill: It's okay. No worries. When did you get hired? 9:51:01 PM Rune: Feena: Oh, um, just a few hours ago, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, you see, so I just came straight here. 9:51:12 PM Rune: (You can Sense Motive any time, btw.) 9:51:26 PM Quill: ((5, not sure why I bother.)) 9:52:03 PM Rune: ((Because this isn't a character with a high SM and it's funny to not get it sometimes.)) 9:52:10 PM Quill: ((It is not one of his better skills!)) 9:52:20 PM Rune: ((Thankfully, he's much funnier without it!)) 9:52:55 PM Quill: (Well, he's ot really gullible. It's more like he just always assumes that everyone is always hiding something relevant.)) 9:53:22 PM Rune: ((She is definitely hiding something very relevant!)) 9:54:46 PM Quill: Hmmmmm. All right. Well, no harm done. Except to the blanket fort. 9:55:17 PM Rune: Feena: ... it was a blanket fort? I can help you put it back together again, if you want. It's the least I can do. 9:56:53 PM Quill: ..... alright, sounds good. How'd you stick to the ceiling? A spell? That's a good spell. 9:57:26 PM Rune: Feena: Oh, yes, it was just a spell. I'm a sorcerer. ... I don't have very good control over my magic, though. 9:57:36 PM Rune: Roll Perception/Spot/Listen! 10:05:06 PM Quill: ((Natural 20! That gives me a 19.)) 10:05:45 PM Rune: She has fangs. Also, her hair is auburn, but you're pretty sure she's undead. 10:11:25 PM *** Quill eyes her, but shrugs. "Okay. Well, I'd be glad for your help." *** 10:12:02 PM Rune: She starts picking up blankets. "What's the name of your friend?" 10:12:05 PM Quill: I'm Rook, that's Murky. 10:12:39 PM Rune: Feena: It's nice to meet you. Sorry about the blanket fort. Is it a terrible mess, the house, I mean? 10:13:18 PM Quill: I only got here tonight, so I couldn't tell you. 10:15:03 PM Rune: Feena: Are you going to... find out what's wrong with it and fix it? 10:17:25 PM Quill: I don't know. Maybe? If I'm lucky. BUt... well, that doesn't happen that often for me. 10:17:51 PM Rune: Feena: Being lucky? 10:18:40 PM Quill: Yeah. 7:30:11 PM Rune: Rook is conversing with a vampire on his ceiling! 7:30:32 PM Rune: Feena: ... I don't know, you seem to have all your arms and legs and fingers. 7:31:16 PM Rune: Feena: Do you have some terrible wasting disease? 7:32:13 PM Rook: How do you know I wasn't born with more of them? 7:32:57 PM | Edited 7:33:04 PM Rune: Feena: You s--I mean, you look humanoid. 7:33:19 PM Rook: Yeah, now. 7:33:46 PM Rune: Feena: Oh. ... I'm very sorry about your terrible loss, then. 7:34:25 PM Rook: I am kidding. But I've managed to avoid wasting diseases. How long have you been a vampire? 7:34:44 PM Rune: Feena: Oh! ... who said I was a vampire? 7:35:12 PM Rook: Well, fangs and also undead. 7:35:23 PM Rook: You could be something else, that's true, I'm sorry for being presumptious. 7:36:12 PM Rune: Feena: I don't have fangs! ... do I have fangs? ... aren't you going to try to stake me? 7:36:36 PM Rook: Nah. 7:36:42 PM Rook: YOu seem okay. 7:36:59 PM Rune: Feena: ... are you sure? People normally do. 7:37:27 PM Rook: Well, you haven't attacked me yet, that makes you okay in my book. 7:39:19 PM Rune: Feena: ... you do smell nice, to be fair. But I wasn't going to bite you or anything. 7:39:29 PM Rook: I might have diseases! 7:39:59 PM Rune: Feena: Oh no, I'd be able to smell that normally. 7:41:14 PM Rook: ARe you sure? I've always felt like I've had a few weird space diseases. 7:42:00 PM Rune: Feena: Well, it's not a hundred percent. I could try a nibble to double-check if you want--you can usually tell by taste. 7:42:44 PM Rook: I prefer to live in mystery. Thanks, though! Where do you normally eat? 7:43:04 PM Rune: Feena: ... I'd rather not say. It's nothing illegal or anything, though. 7:43:15 PM Rook: Oh, okay, I was just curious. 7:44:00 PM Rune: Feena: Some people do go bad when they get vamped. It's like the power goes all to your head. ... but I don't think I did. Well, not worse, anyway. 7:44:14 PM Rune: Feena: ... are you sure you're not going to stake me? 7:44:32 PM Rook: I don't think so. 7:44:34 PM Rune: Feena: Or throw holy water, or garlic? Garlic doesn't work. 7:44:44 PM Rook: Also I don't have a stake. 7:44:49 PM Rune: Feena: ... but then you end up smelling like garlic, which is very offputting. 7:44:52 PM Rook: And garlic is delicious, why would I throw it? 7:45:36 PM Rune: Feena: Because I'm a vampire, obviously. And, well, you don't have a stake but you can make sharp bits of wood by just smashing furniture. ... I rather like that chair, though, so I'd rather you didn't? 7:47:15 PM Rook: Well, I don't plan on staking you, I'd probably just put an eye out. 7:47:27 PM Rune: Feena: Well... all right. 7:47:29 PM Rook: If I'm going to kill anyone, it's going to be with magic. 7:47:36 PM Rune: She hops down from the ceiling. 7:48:24 PM Rune: Feena: Oh, what kind of magic do you do? I really am a sorceress. Not a very good one, though. Or too good, depending on how you think of it. I can do lots of things but not usually on purpose or as intended. 7:49:08 PM Rook: Oh, I zap things, mostly! But I know some other little tricks, too. 7:49:28 PM Rune: Feena: Are you a proper wizard, then? 7:49:37 PM Rook: Nope! I'm a warlock. 7:50:09 PM Rune: Feena; Oh, that's interesting! One of the ones descended from dragons, or one of the ones who's made a pact with an otherworldly entity? 7:52:13 PM Rook: Um. The first, one, I think. I don't sign things. You don't sign things in Sigil. 7:52:38 PM Rune: Feena: Is that the town you're from? 7:52:39 PM Rook: Next thing you know you're a towel boy on the front lines of the Blod War! 7:52:48 PM Rook: City, but yeah. 7:53:08 PM Rune: Feena: I've never heard of it. ... you don't look like you'd make a very good towel boy to me. 7:55:30 PM Rook: I would be terrible. 7:56:09 PM Rune: Feena: You look more like a librarian or something to me. 7:56:12 PM Rune: Feena: Maybe a clerk. 7:56:56 PM Rook: THat's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! 8:00:57 PM Rune: Feena: That's sad. 8:01:50 PM Rook: Oh, it's not that bad. How long have you been a vampire? 8:02:35 PM Rune: Feena: About ten years. My family put about that I'm very ill and never go out. 8:03:03 PM Rook: Did you want to be a vampire? 8:04:11 PM Rune: Feena: Definitely not! Would you? 8:07:21 PM Rook: Me, probably not. But I know some people who join pyramid schemes just for that! I'm sorry no one asked you, though. 8:07:55 PM Rune: Feena: For that? People trying to stake you and drenching you with water and throwing garlic at you? 8:09:30 PM Rook: I don't know. People are weird. 8:10:14 PM Rune: Feena: And I haven't even mentioned having to drink people's actual blood. I don't even want to touch random stranger's necks, and now I have to bite them with my actual teeth. 8:10:35 PM Rook: I'm sorry. Who changed you? 8:13:05 PM Rune: Feena: A great-great uncle. Well, a lot of times great. 8:13:18 PM Rook: Ew. 8:13:57 PM Rune: Feena: He thinks it makes you more powerful. And it does I suppose, but I didn't want to be powerful. 8:14:17 PM Rook: But he didn't ask you. That gross. 8:16:17 PM Rune: Feena: Yes. You always ought to ask first. 8:16:49 PM Rune: Feena: I don't even bite people without asking. Although I suppose if it was an emergency I can't swear I'd be able to stop myself. 8:21:59 PM Rook: So you're the housekeeper? Or maid? Or something? I dont' know about household staff. 8:24:26 PM Rune: Feena: Which do you already have? 8:25:31 PM Rook: None! But I've met a cook, and another lady. 8:25:59 PM Rune: Feena: Well, I think I'm going to be the maid. ... probably part time. 8:27:37 PM Rook: What about the rest of the time? 8:28:22 PM Rune: Feena: Well I do have other things to do, you know. ... vampire things. 8:32:43 PM Rune: Roll Sense Motive! 8:34:55 PM Rook: ((14)) 8:38:33 PM Rune: She's definitely hiding something! 8:38:58 PM Rook: Vampire things? Like flying around as a bat? 8:40:07 PM | Edited 8:40:14 PM Rune: Feena: That's a vitalist stereotype! 8:41:33 PM Rook: ...it's what I would do. 8:42:03 PM Rook: But it's okay, you don't need to tell me. 8:44:27 PM Rune: Feena: Oh. ... sorry, I'm just used to hearing, you know, "blah blah, I vahhnn to suuuuck your bluuuud." kinds of things. 8:45:33 PM Rook: Oh. Yeah, I'll bet. Even I think the living are jerks most of the time. 8:45:55 PM Rune: Feena: I don't know, you seem nice. 8:49:13 PM Rook: Yeah, but I don't speak for everyone! I couldn't, it would be exhausting. 8:49:28 PM Rook: Well, I won't tell anyone you're a vampire. 8:51:28 PM Rune: Feena: All right. Thank you. 8:51:36 PM Rune: She hugs him suddenly. 8:51:46 PM Rook: Ah! 8:51:52 PM *** Rook freezes up. *** 8:52:10 PM Rook: ... sorry. It's not because you're a vampire. I'm just not used to anyone touching me. 8:53:59 PM Rune: Feena lets him go. 8:54:14 PM Rune: Feena: Oh, I'm sorry! I won't again if you don't want. 8:56:06 PM Rook: No, it's okay! Just not used to it. Do you have a room? Or are you sleeping in here? It's okay, this room is much bigger than I'm used to so it's not a big deal. 8:56:58 PM Rune: Feena: You don't mind? I've a... I mean, I like this room. 8:57:08 PM Rook: What were you going to say? 8:59:16 PM Rune: Feena: Nothing! 9:06:41 PM Rune: Feena: ... are you sure you don't mind? 9:07:10 PM Rook: ((12 Sense Motive, so probably nothing!)) 9:07:12 PM Rook: I'm sure. 9:07:22 PM Rook: I've lived in houses smaller than this bed. 9:07:30 PM Rook: There's plenty of room. 9:08:16 PM Rune: Feena: All right. I promise I won't bite you. Barring emergencies. 9:08:27 PM Rook: Same. 9:11:38 PM Rune: "Deal!" Feena shakes his hand, and then crawls into bed on the other side from Rook. 9:13:46 PM *** Rook nods and settles back in! *** 9:14:25 PM Rune: And there we stop for the night! 5:28:28 PM Rune: Rook wakes up the next morning with a winged cat on his stomach and a gently snoring vampire on the other side of the (very large) bed. 5:31:14 PM *** Rook is now a half-elf girl with short black hair. *** 5:32:08 PM Rune: She's super cute! Murky opens one eye and looks at Rook; she doesn't seem terribly impressed. 5:32:34 PM *** Rook sticks a tongue out at Murky and gets up. *** 5:33:57 PM Rune: She complains a little bit at being dislodged from her nice warm body-bed, but jumps off the bed anyway. The vampire stirs a bit but then settles back in to sleep. 5:36:22 PM Rune: It's pretty quiet. 5:38:20 PM *** Rook throws her clothes on, or at least more layers, and heads out into the hall. *** 5:39:14 PM Rune: Nobody's out there, but there are some delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Murky makes a beeline for them. 5:40:25 PM *** Rook follows the cat. *** 5:41:20 PM Rune: Vivek is in the kitchen, cooking something that smells amazing. "Aha, there you are. Good morning!" 5:41:31 PM Rook: What are you making? 5:42:25 PM Rune: Vivek: Fried egg with hazelnuts, chanterelles, green garlic and blackberries. 5:43:14 PM Rune: Vivek: Also, crepes with bananas and hazelnut butter. 5:44:14 PM Rune: Vivek: ... and smoked ham for Murky. Cats arre obligate carnivores; I assume tressym are as well? Your friend is in the dining room already. 5:44:20 PM Rook: I only know a few of those words, but it smells very good. 5:44:47 PM Rune: Vivek hands Rook a plate full of fancy breakfast food. There's a little elegant heap of expensive-looking cut fruit, too. 5:45:11 PM Rune: And he hands him Murky's plate as well, since she lacks Thumbs. 5:45:35 PM *** Rook shrugs. "Ive' heard of dining rooms but I've never seen one before." *** 5:46:08 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh, it's right through there. 5:46:33 PM Rune: He points to a big set of double doors to an adjacent room! They're beautifully carved and painted black. 5:49:19 PM Rook: A whole room just to eat in? 5:50:05 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh sure. There's a breakfast room too, and a tea room, I think. .... somewhere. 5:52:12 PM Rune: He shrugs, waving a spatula. 5:52:20 PM Rook: ...two rooms for eating different meals? 5:52:43 PM Rune: Vivek: Three. Tea is a meal too. 5:53:10 PM *** Rook nods and says as knowledgably as she can, "Tea is a drink." *** 5:53:11 PM Rune: Vivek: You can eat in the kitchen if you'd rather. But like I said, your friend's in the dining room. 5:53:19 PM Rook: Murky? 5:53:22 PM Rune: Vivek: Yes, but it's also a meal. 5:53:25 PM Rune: Murky: Mew? 5:53:37 PM Rook: Who's my friend, Murky is right here. 5:54:16 PM Rune: Vivek: That assassin, what's his name. Vitiligo or whatever. The one who brought you. 5:54:30 PM Rook: Oh, right. 5:54:34 PM *** Rook goes in there. *** 5:56:49 PM Rune: It's a very fancy dining room, with a massive table, all sorts of fancy stuff on the walls, a huge chandelier, etc. But the chairs are set upside-down on the table and draped with sheets on one side of the room, and the chandelier isn't lit. One window is open, and Vittorio's sitting quietly on the near side of the table, sipping tea from a black, silver-edged teacup and examining a newspaper. 5:57:09 PM Rune: Vittorio: Good morning, Rook. And Murky. 5:57:55 PM Rune: Murky hops up on one of the only other two chairs that aren't upside down, and then up onto the table, where she cleans her paws and waits for Rook to put down her plate. 6:00:28 PM *** Rook puts Murky's plate in front of her, then sits down with her own, inspecting the food carefully, trying to figure out what each thing is. *** 6:00:57 PM Rune: Murky just starts to eat. Vittorio is too polite to watch. 6:01:25 PM Rune: Vittorio: I thought it might be best if I assisted, the first time. 6:01:27 PM Rook: I guess you're not a for-real vampire. 6:01:36 PM *** Rook starts eating with her fingers. *** 6:01:56 PM Rune: Vittorio: Only metaphorically, as I said. As are most of the nobility, I find. 6:02:21 PM Rook: A for-real vampire slept in my bed last night. 6:02:25 PM Rook: But she was nice. 6:02:36 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... excuse me? 6:02:48 PM Rook: Yeah, the maid? 6:03:40 PM Rune: Vittorio: Ah, you hired a maid. Excellent. 6:04:01 PM Rook: ... I didn't. Maybe one of the others did. I wouldn't even know how to hire a maid. 6:04:45 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... a vampire maid just appeared? 6:05:34 PM Rook: Yeah. Maybe the other lady hired her. 6:06:19 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... if so, she ought to have talked to you first. You are in charge. I can dispose of her for you, if you prefer. 6:06:52 PM Rook: I really don't care. And she's nice, so don't dispose of her. 6:08:02 PM Rune: Vittorio: I didn't mean in the permanent sense. But very well. I have no objections to vampires per se. 6:11:56 PM Rook: Okay. 6:12:04 PM *** Rook sticks a crepe in a pocket for later. *** 6:13:09 PM Rune: The food is delicious, by the way. Murky has eaten a good deal of hers. 6:13:55 PM Rune: Vittorio: I thought it might be best if I stayed here at the other end of the string with Murky. 6:14:06 PM Rune: Vittorio: In case things go... poorly. 6:14:55 PM Rook: Okay. But Murky gets to eat my remains if I die. 6:15:57 PM Rune: Murky blinks. "Mew?" 6:16:01 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... pardon? 6:16:43 PM Rook: What. Murky gets dibs, that's all I mean. I mean, definitely try to revivify me or whatever first. 6:17:29 PM Rune: Vittorio: That is the plan, yes. 6:17:35 PM Rune: Murky: Mrorwwwwwl. 6:17:43 PM Rune: Vittorio: I quite agree. 6:17:54 PM Rune: Murky does not seem to like the idea of eating Rook! 6:22:12 PM *** Rook has eaten half her food, and is stuffing the other half in various pockets, pouches, and other hiding spots on her person. *** 6:22:58 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... is Vivek not planning to make lunch today? Or tea? Supper? 6:25:32 PM Rook: ...you never know when you're going to be able to eat again. Especially when evil houses are involved. 6:26:03 PM Rune: Vittorio: That's true. Perhaps you may ask him for a sack lunch tomorrow. 6:28:06 PM Rook: Ooooh, that's a good idea. 6:29:32 PM Rune: Vittorio: I'm sure he'll prove amenable. 6:31:10 PM Rook: So what do I do? How do I know when to turn back? 6:33:24 PM Rune: Vittorio: Whenever you like, I think. If the house... likes you, the locations may stay where they are. 6:34:53 PM Rune: He sets his tea cup down. 6:35:13 PM Rune: Vittorio: We should start in the parlor. Whenever you're ready. 6:47:10 PM *** Rook nods, and finishes squirreling away moist bits of food in her clothing. *** 6:47:53 PM Rune: Vittorio stands and then politely waits for Rook to go first. 6:48:48 PM *** Rook finishes eventually, and starts to go first, and then realizes that she doesn't know where anything is and looks at Vittorio. *** 6:50:28 PM Rune: Vittorio: I'll meet you in the parlor. The large room down the hall, with the double stairwells. I expect you'll want to get your gear. 6:51:05 PM Rook: Oh! Yeah, that's a good idea. 6:52:20 PM Rune: Murky mews, and sticks with Rook; Vitt heads down the hall. 6:52:58 PM *** Rook goes and gets her stuff before meeting back up with Vitt. *** 6:55:23 PM Rune: Vitt eyes her. "... do you prefer 'she' and 'her,' or 'he' and 'him'?" 6:55:56 PM Rook: Depends on the shape I'm wearing, I suppose. 6:57:09 PM Rune: Vittorio: Do you change often? 6:57:26 PM Rook: As much as anyone else, I guess. 6:58:00 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... shapechangers here tend to try to pass. 6:58:10 PM Rook: Oh. Should I do that? 6:58:26 PM Rune: Vittorio: Not if you don't wish to. 6:58:59 PM Rook: Hmmm. 7:00:11 PM Rune: Vittorio: I imagine it must be very... liberating. 7:03:05 PM Rook: I guess? I don't know how I would know if it was. 7:03:52 PM Rune: Vittorio: I suppose not. I think I should tie the end of the skein of yarn to the banister if I were you. Or I can tie it, if you prefer. 7:04:07 PM Rook: Oh, I know some really good knots. 7:05:03 PM Rune: Vitt: By all means, then. 7:05:11 PM Rune: He gestures to the end of one of the stairwells. 7:05:14 PM Rune: Murky: Mew. 7:05:40 PM *** Rook ties the twine to the bannister with an inverse negative plane shank. *** 7:06:31 PM Rune: Roll for it! 7:06:59 PM Rune: ((Use Rope is Escape Artist for me, or just Dex.)) 7:07:03 PM Rook: ((12, that's escape artist, as I recall?)) 7:07:10 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 7:07:20 PM Rune: It seems reasonably sturdy. 7:08:27 PM Rune: Vittorio walks over to an unobtrusive door nearby and opens it; it leads to a very dusty, dark and cobwebbed hallway. 7:09:11 PM Rune: There are doors on both sides of the hallway, which stretches an unreasonably long way. 7:09:24 PM Rune: The carpet is dingy greyish with all the dust. 7:10:43 PM Rune: Murky sneezes, and hop-flaps up to sit on Rook's shoulders. 7:11:12 PM Rook: Is that the way? 7:12:16 PM Rune: Vittorio: Yes. Any of these doors could lead anywhere. ... please be careful. 7:12:19 PM Rune: Murky: Mew. 7:12:37 PM Rune: Murky licks Rook's face. 7:13:52 PM Rook: I know how that goes. 7:14:02 PM *** Rook gives Murky a scratch, and heads into the hallway! *** 7:15:44 PM Rune: Murky sticks with her! It's pretty dark in there, but Vittorio holds the door open. The semi-translucent yarn spools out behind Rook automatically and without tangling; she can pocket it if she wants without worrying about it. 7:17:33 PM *** Rook does this, and looks around. "Hello? *** 7:17:47 PM Rook: ((Do Changelings have Darkvision?)) 7:18:08 PM Rune: ((Not sure!)) 7:18:47 PM Rune: ((nope.)) 7:19:08 PM Rook: Remind me to ask for a lantern tomorrow. 7:19:32 PM Rune: Murky: Mew. 7:19:44 PM Rune: There's no answer. If there are ghosts in the house, they're not here! 7:19:48 PM Rune: There are doors on either side. 7:20:00 PM *** Rook tries the door on the left. *** 7:21:53 PM Rune: The door opens easily! No creaking, nothing. It swings out into blindingly bright light! Murky yowls an objection, but as Rook's eyes adjust, she can see that the door opens to the outside world... some outside world, anyway. Hot, dry air is pouring into the house, and the ground seems to be dry too--sand. It's very bright out there, so presumably it's daytime. 7:32:03 PM Rook: Oh, hey, it's a desert. 7:32:26 PM Rune: Murky hops down and steps in, curiously. 7:32:41 PM *** Rook steps through the door carefully. *** 7:33:07 PM | Edited 7:33:14 PM Rune: It doesn't close, or anything. The door is just hanging there in empty space; it looks pretty weird. 7:33:40 PM *** Rook takes notes! Door on left, desert. *** 7:34:49 PM Rune: There's a wall a little ways away--it looks like it's made of stone. And there's a little dark thing next to it. 7:35:29 PM *** Rook heads in that direction. *** 7:37:12 PM Rune: As he gets closer, he can see that the dark patch is just a cactus-looking plant, shaped like a football, with nasty-looking brown spikes all over it. 7:37:48 PM Rune: Murky keeps away from it and heads toward the wall. 7:38:48 PM *** Rook follows Murky, keeping a wary eye on the plant. *** 7:39:23 PM Rune: Roll Notice! 7:43:47 PM Rook: ((10! Wis is not Rook's strong point.)) 7:44:48 PM Rune: Something catches Murky's attention, and she turns to look at the cactus, growling angrily, tail lashing and fur standing up. She backs away from it from there. 7:47:09 PM *** Rook turns toward where she's looking! *** 7:47:27 PM Rune: It's still a cactus, ugly and spiky looking! 7:48:16 PM Rune: Murky gets a pretty good distance away from it before she turns back toward the wall, and keeps looking over her shoulder just in case. 7:54:24 PM Rook: Don't be mean, Murky, it might b e a nice plant. 7:54:32 PM *** Rook continues poking around the wall, though. *** 7:54:39 PM Rune: Roll Notice again! 7:55:41 PM Rook: ((6.)) 7:56:50 PM Rune: Rook bruises his hand on a sort of protrusion on the wall! 7:57:00 PM Rune: Murky paws at the protrusion. 7:59:46 PM Rook: Ow. 8:00:18 PM *** Rook glares at the protrusion angrily, then scans the horizon for anything else, any other structures or anything. *** 8:00:35 PM Rune: Murky keeps pawing at the protrusion. "Mrrowww." 8:01:17 PM *** Rook looks closely at it, then, since it seems that Murky is on to something. *** 8:02:01 PM Rune: It isn't just a sticking-out brick; it looks unnatural, and too even to be an accident. 8:02:37 PM *** Rook pokes at it. *** 8:04:02 PM Rune: It gives a bit under his hand; then there's a creeeeeeeeeeeaking noise and the sound of stone grinding against stone, and a narrow piece of wall--just wide enough for Rook to slide through --opens up. 8:13:00 PM *** Rook looks in their first! *** 8:13:20 PM Rune: It's dark in there. 8:14:28 PM Rook: ((I did get the feat the lets me do presti and dancing lights and mage hand!)) So Rook puts a dancing light in the darkness! 8:14:56 PM Rune: It's... a hallway! Made of stone, looks like. Giant bricks! 8:17:19 PM Rook: ((Does it look like it goes underground?)) 8:18:31 PM Rune: Nope! 8:20:19 PM Rook: Well, I don't see anything else close by. Should we check this out? 8:21:13 PM Rune: Murky nods and flutters back up onto Rook's shoulders. She weighs a ton! 8:22:04 PM Rook: Ooof. 8:22:20 PM Rook: Hold on, I might be too skinny for that right now. 8:22:26 PM *** Rook becomes a cute female dwarf. *** 8:22:50 PM Rook: ((With bigger shoulders!)) 8:23:42 PM Rune: Murky redistributes herself a bit, purring her thanks! 8:23:54 PM Rune: And there we'll stop for the night. 'cause it's getting that time of night! 4:47:12 PM Rune: All right! The girls have stepped into a very dark corridor together, lit only by Rook's Dancing Lights spell! 4:48:39 PM Rune: The hallway is pretty dark, and does seem to ramp down a little bit. It's also dry and a little bit sandy. 4:54:33 PM *** Rook takes some crappy notes, and then continues down! *** 4:56:25 PM Rune: Roll notice! 4:57:12 PM Rook: ((I got a 6!)) 4:59:25 PM Rune: Rook notices nothing! 4:59:39 PM Rune: Murky growls, though! 5:00:03 PM *** Rook looks at Murky. "What is it? You can't already be hungry." *** 5:00:31 PM Rune: Murky: Mrowwwl. 5:00:45 PM Rune: You think she hears something! 5:01:32 PM *** Rook looks around, all on edge now. *** 5:02:18 PM | Edited 5:03:33 PM Rune: She sees a flash of white somewhere ahead. 5:02:34 PM *** Rook sends a globe of light in that direction. *** 5:03:22 PM Rune: Up ahead, she can see... a door! 5:04:15 PM Rune: It's a fairly large one, compared to the one to the outside. It seems to be closed, and has some images painted on it in bright colors. 5:04:48 PM *** Rook runs up to it. She is not good at dungeons yet! *** 5:05:17 PM Rune: Murky protests, but there's no traps or anything. 5:06:44 PM Rune: The door's images seem to be of a person on a throne being worshipped by people and animals, and then the person lying down with eyes closed, surrounded by people with their eyes covered. 5:07:43 PM *** Rook looks at the images, and writes down on her map notes. "Sad pictures on doors." *** 5:08:20 PM Rune: Murky hops off her shoulders and flaps awkwardly over to the wall to examine it. 5:09:44 PM Rune: In the center of the other images is a picture of a hand, about life-sized. 5:13:10 PM *** Rook looks at the other images before putting her hand on there, just to see if it's the right size. *** 5:13:56 PM Rune: As she puts her hand on the image, there's a grinding sound and the door-slab begins to lift up into the ceiling. Murky flaps back in surprise. 5:14:20 PM Rune: Ahead is another door, and a passageway to the right. 5:14:43 PM Rook: So that's what that does! 5:14:51 PM *** Rook goes and looks to the right. *** 5:15:22 PM Rune: It looks like an ordinary passageway, but this one is tiled in blues and greens. 5:16:29 PM *** Rook pays more attention to the walls this time, touching the tiles. *** 5:17:09 PM Rune: They're very pretty! The ones on the ground are plainer, but the ones on the walls form another mosaic. 5:17:54 PM *** Rook takes notes on this mosaic, and in general feels like she's doing a good job with this exploring thing! *** 5:17:56 PM Rune: This one shows a person on a throne ruling, the same person bathing, riding a horse, writing, doing all kinds of other things. 5:18:31 PM Rune: In the last image she's been attacked by a snake, and the other people in the picture are covering their eyes again. 5:18:41 PM Rune: Roll notice! 5:19:31 PM Rook: ((Better! 17.)) 5:20:05 PM | Edited 5:22:44 PM Rune: This time she sees a small white thing dart toward the opposite end of the tiled passageway and then vanish. 5:21:20 PM *** Rook runs after it! It's either that or run away from it, and this seems slightly more adventurous. *** 5:22:54 PM Rune: She finds.... another door! 5:24:40 PM *** Rook looks to see if there are any pictures on this one. *** 5:25:41 PM Rune: This one's got the same person (or at least a person wearing the same clothes) painted on it, but they seem small, and they're standing in a scale. The other scale-bucket holds an impossibly large feather, which is clearly lighter than the little person with the snake hat. 5:26:43 PM Rune: There's no painted hand on this one, but there is something in the middle of the art--it's the drawing of a cat's paw, life-sized. 5:28:02 PM *** Rook is looking at the picture. "That scale is really off. Even big feathers aren't heavier than people with snake hats!" *** 5:28:11 PM Rook: Murky! I need your paw here. 5:28:17 PM Rune: Murky: Mew? 5:29:10 PM *** Rook points to the cat print. *** 5:29:20 PM Rune: Murky: Mrrowwl. 5:29:30 PM Rook: I'm trying not to think why this is here. Maybe it's destiny? 5:29:59 PM Rune: She flaps a couple of times and touches her paw to the image; the door-slab immediately begins to rise up. 5:31:19 PM Rook: I wonder if this is a tomb for snake-hat. 5:31:31 PM Rune: Murky mrorwwwls worriedly. 5:32:53 PM Rune: Inside the room, illuminated only by the little dancing light, is a large stone plinth with a huge box on top! The box seems to be made of some tarnished metal or other, but it's got black goop poured all of it--it kind of looks like it's all full of tar, actually. 5:33:42 PM *** Rook writes this down on the map she's drawing. "Goo box on pillar." *** 5:34:03 PM Rune: Along the walls are stacks and stacks of pots, dishes, dolls, little figurines of various types, wheels, furniture and all kinds of stuff, in piles. 5:34:16 PM Rune: Roll notice! 5:34:37 PM Rook: ((That would be a 6.)) 5:34:59 PM Rune: That's high enough. Something is moving behind the plinth. 5:35:12 PM *** Rook peers around there. *** 5:36:11 PM Rune: It's shadowy under there, but it's a light-colored thing with golden eyes. As it sees Rook, it growls. 5:36:30 PM Rook: AH! 5:36:48 PM Rune: Murky yowls! 5:37:01 PM Rook: ARe you a friend? 5:37:52 PM Rune: The thing under the plinth stops growling! 5:38:15 PM Rune: It's still hiding under there, though. 5:38:31 PM Rook: I have food! 5:38:47 PM *** Rook pulls out some crepes from her pocket an throws it in that direction. *** 5:40:08 PM Rune: The thing creeps forward hesitantly, sniffing at the crepes! It's a small four-legged animal with a long tail, but it seems to be entirely wrapped in bandages, for some reason? It turns its golden eyes up to Rook and mews plaintively. 5:41:41 PM Rook: Rooks eyes get HUGE. "Are you a mummy cat?!" 5:41:56 PM *** Rook throws more food at it, this time a piece of bacon. *** 5:42:31 PM Rune: The sleek kitty steps forward and devours the bacon, but then it turns its eyes up to Rook and mews at her plaintively again. 5:42:50 PM Rune: Murky, sounding very skeptical: Mrrrowwwl. 5:43:21 PM Rune: The mummy cat ignores the criticism and hops up onto the thing on the plinth, making sad little kitty-cries. 5:45:12 PM *** Rook is enthralled with the mummy cat. She looks up at the box. "What's in there, mummy cat?" *** 5:45:31 PM Rook: Cause it looks like gross stuff. 5:45:40 PM Rune: The mummy cat claws at the box. 5:45:57 PM Rune: It's largely ineffective, but the clawmarks show a flash of gold and turquoise. 5:46:35 PM *** Rook gets closer to the plinth. How high up is it? *** 5:47:26 PM Rune: Not very. The whole thing is probably only about up to Rook's chest as a human. Head as a dwarf, probably, but. 5:47:44 PM *** Rook gets close to it, and leans in to sniff it. *** 5:48:08 PM Rune: It smells like crusty old tar, kind of, with a weird floral note. 5:50:10 PM *** Rook opens it. *** 5:50:42 PM Rune: It's a little bit tricky. 5:50:50 PM Rune: The mummy cat hops off, which helps. 5:51:01 PM Rune: Roll strength! 5:51:36 PM Rook: ((16! I rolled well on that one.)) 5:52:39 PM Rune: He manages to slide the lid off the coffin! It thuds onto the ground with a boom, walls echoing about. 5:52:43 PM Rune: Inside is... another box! 5:53:02 PM Rune: This one has a face on it, though, and it's definitely made of gold and precious metals. 5:54:06 PM Rune: It has enormous eyes, a well-defined, slightly beaky nose, ears and a smiling mouth. 5:54:16 PM Rune: There is some black goop on this one as well. 5:54:48 PM Rook: ((Does Rook have any on her hands?)) 5:54:50 PM Rune: The mummy cat hops back up onto the top of it and paws at the gemmed face, mewing. 5:54:54 PM Rune: Yep. 5:55:02 PM *** Rook licks it. *** 5:55:03 PM Rune: Quite a bit, actually. It's sticky and kind of gross. 5:55:22 PM Rune: It tastes like oil that's gone bad. And still with that floral note, ick. 5:55:31 PM *** Rook sputters. *** 5:55:42 PM Rune: Murky meows at Rook. It's very much a "are you STUPID?" kind of a meow. 5:56:10 PM Rook: For all I knew, it was jam. It might still be vegemite. 5:56:32 PM Rune: The mummy cat is still pawing at the face and crying. 5:56:47 PM Rook: Aww. Okay, mummy cat. 5:57:08 PM Rune: Murky bonks Rook with her nose for being a dumbass. (I translate from the Cat.) 5:57:36 PM *** Rook tries to pull the smaller box out of the larger ones. *** 5:57:48 PM Rune: That's probably not going to be possible. It seems to be made of solid metal. 5:58:06 PM Rune: She might be able to get the lid off, though--it looks smaller and not as heavy as the first one. 6:05:04 PM Rook: Hmmm. 6:05:24 PM Rune: Mummy cat: Mew, mew, mewww... 6:05:24 PM *** Rook takes Murky's admonishment to heart, and tries to examine the second box a bit closer. *** 6:05:55 PM Rune: It's really beautiful, with inlaid turquoise and lapis lazuli, maybe some rubies or garnets, malachite. 6:06:49 PM Rune: Murky rolls her eyes and hops on top of the coffin while Rook is looking at it, and gently headbutts the mummy cat, rubbing up against it consolingly. The mews get a little less plaintive, but still insistent. 6:07:22 PM Rune: And oh hey, after a few seconds examining this coffin, he sees a little indent in the lid--it's a handle. 6:07:34 PM *** Rook tries to lift it? *** 6:08:34 PM Rune: It's easily done, and the cats jump out of the way, as cats do. 6:09:42 PM Rune: Of course there's another box in there. Each one has been smaller than the last, and this one is about human-sized. Its face is more delicate and more finely-crafted than the previous one. 6:10:13 PM *** Rook opens that one! *** 6:12:03 PM Rune: The lid slides off easily! 6:13:36 PM Rune: And under it is, obviously, the figure of a mummy. It's got a heavy gold death mask over its head--a golden and black lacquered headdress and the like--but its body is wrapped in bandages. There are gems and amulets stuffed into various bits of bandages, that are sticking out a bit. 6:16:02 PM Rune: It seems to have been a fairly smallish person, perhaps an elf or a short human, or a child. 6:16:29 PM *** Rook looks at the mummy cat. *** 6:17:34 PM Rune: The cat hops up onto the mummy and nudges the death mask, which is too heavy for a cat to move on its own. 6:17:51 PM Rune: Murky: Mrowwl? 6:18:54 PM Rook: That seems like a bad idea.... 6:20:21 PM Rune: The mummy cat keeps crying! It is sad. 6:20:49 PM Rune: Murky sighs and flaps up there, trying to nudge the thing aside. It's slow going. 6:21:20 PM *** Rook decides that if Murky is on board, it can't be too bad. She helps. *** 6:21:33 PM Rune: It's easy for Rook with her darn human thumbs! 6:22:22 PM Rune: It's a mummy under there. There's not much flesh to be seen, just slits where the eyes were. There's no smell or anything--everything has been all dried out for a long time, it seems. 6:23:10 PM Rune: The mummy cat mews! 6:23:13 PM | Edited 6:23:25 PM Rook: Well, I don't know what you were expecting, Mummy Cat. 6:23:23 PM Rune: Then the mummy cat steps over and licks the mummy's face. 6:28:07 PM Rune: Murky watches, unimpressed, as the mummy cat lies down on top of the mummy's chest. 6:29:20 PM *** Rook looks at the mask she's holding. *** 6:30:09 PM Rune: It's rather pretty, and probably worth a fortune. It shows a fairly androgynous face, with wide brown eyes and kind of an enigmatic smile. 6:30:27 PM Rune: The mummy cat makes an odd rasping noise. 6:31:39 PM *** Rook looks over at the mummy cat. *** 6:33:19 PM Rune: The noise gets louder! The mummy cat stands up and hops down, and it becomes apparent that the sound is coming from inside the coffin and not from the undead kitty! 6:33:40 PM Rune: Murky squawks in alarm! 6:33:52 PM Rook: Ah! I'm sorry! They made me do it! 6:34:55 PM Rune: The mummy sits up and looks around, eyes glowing reddish! 6:35:11 PM *** Rook throws the mask at it. *** 6:35:19 PM Rook: Thatsyourssorry!